osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Oros Boro
Appearance: Somewhat varies depending on personality, but the base remains the same. Generally has silk white hair that ends just above her back, curling near the end as several drills with different colored streaks depending on her current personality. The color of her eyes depends on the personality as well, and certain personalities stylize her hair differently, such as: Oros: Black highlights - Long bang covering right eye - Black eyes - plain silver headphones around her neck Wears the typical uniform regardless of personality, but rather, uses the male jacket while also using the skirt and thigh-high socks. Wears a black hooded jacket over the red uniform, though only puts her arms through the sleeves and doesn't bother putting the rest over her shoulders, wearing it loose.To keep it from falling down to her elbows, she has two gold straps at the upper part of her arms that hold up the entire jacket. Outside of school, continues to wear her black hooded jacket in its typical matter, plus a light-amethyst flutter sleeved shirt dress. Wears slim white jeans, with black flats to appease all personalities. Each one makes slight tweaks to the casual uniform, being these: Oros: Black swirling etchings on right-pants leg - Bubble gum blowing Personality: Personality "7": Oros Only comes out occasionally and when absolutely necessary. The original owner of the body, trumping all other personalities. Sees every other personality as hopeless children that are useless without her. In general, a bit of an egoist, being somewhat self-centered. This appears to be a cover up for how horribly indifferent she truly is about herself, not at all caring whether she lives or dies, or whether she's in pain or not. She's forcing herself forward for the sake of her other personalities really, largely uncaring and lacking motivation for anything else. Emits a surprisingly mature aura, appearing much like a mother whose lost her way. Backstory: Crazy bitch some shit makes a deal with Sloth than Osaka Gakuen what uuupppp Abilities: Dark Alice theme? Dark Alice theme. Personality 1: Oro The manifestation of the twisted beasts residing in Calalini, though only portions such as torsos or limbs. He can manifest multiple of them, and while he can leave them as is, such as floating ravenous dog heads, he can instead mix them up to create one twisted being. Falls under a large six armed shelled pelican with large feet and tentacles for wings. While the mixed one is far stronger, it's more difficult to maintain the manifestation, and he can only maintain one large one. He prefers the one large one though compared to the multiple small ones, making combinations with things such as twin praying mantis scythe arms or one bee stinger rapier arm, not to mention powerful gorilla arms with the speed and number of spider limbs. Can summon about 12 body parts at most, 15 if he strains himself. He doesn't have to use all of them at once, he can save some as spare parts if a limb gets destroyed or smashed, as cutting it off wouldn't do much. The variation of animals he can use are many, ranging from insect, to mammal, to reptilian, to avian, to aquatic, and even some magical, though these are limited. The magical ones include slimes, minor golems, Arc Wings, Sparx, Tunders, Galzards, and Sand Sliders. One magical animal portion if equivalent to 3 normal portions though, so he tends to hold back on using them. Links up to his body, draining his stamina and dealing about 25% damage mimicking the damage done to the manifestation. Manifestation of beasts, those which roam and plague the mind. Personality 7: Oros Calalini itself, in all its entirety. Can manifest it around her in an area of 25 meters. In this sense, can manipulate the physical world present in the manifestation to embody it more, turning animals into mindless beasts and plants into thorny clumps that lash out wildly, morphing them so both resemble monsters more than anything. The very land and air around her becomes unstable and alive, her presence alone enough to morph everything around her into the image of her hellish mindscape. Can fully control everything effected by this, as they become a part of Calalini, though only in basic ways. Land wise, this includes such things as having spikes emerge from the earth or small holes to trip people, or just pick up a large chunk and throw it. Air wise, it becomes slightly toxic, making it harder to breath and muscles weaken, or more offensively small whirlwinds and air slices. In a more creative sense, as they're technically alive now, she can morph the air and land into beast like forms that may attack for her. Animal wise, they become beasts of Calalini, allowing Oros to slightly morph them into more monstrous forms of their base appearance and control them. Plant wise, it's much the same. While sounding useful, animals and plants actually have to be around her. Object wise, things such as swords, staplers, clothing, paper, pebbles, and so on she can freely manipulate and even bring to life, morphing them into beasts. Object wise, she can't manipulate or transform objects too close or large that are near another person, as their own mind block her from doing this. In other words, she could manipulate jewelry that can easily be taken off, if only barely due to mental interference, but entire sets of clothing on a person she can't. If they weren't on a person, she could. All of these effects last until Calalini is manifested around her, and once it's gone, they gradually dissipate and revert back to normal over the next day. She may affect and control animals, but can't control other beings with high levels of thought, such as humans. As she's technically in a portion of Calalini as well, she can even manipulate herself to gain heightened physical abilities. It should be noted, that though the word control and manipulate is being tossed around, she can only actively control about 3 things as once. The rest transform and lash around like beasts automatically, not at all under her control. She can also physically drag multiple people into the Island of Calalini, once inside, having all the abilities present of each personality on her, as well as her own basic one. This lasts for a minute, and afterwards, she can't manifest Calalini for the next day. The Manifestation of Reality, that which is broken beyond repair. Trivia: * Alice in Crazyland Category:Male Category:Female Category:Student Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Human